ziggs and rumble
by ziggsrumbleTyphlosion
Summary: a love between two yordles
1. first encounter

chapter 1 ziggs protects rumble  
A little furry blue yordle could be seen running from 4 big older yordles stop leave me alone i said come on rumble dont run ya big crybaby said one of the older yordles chasing him.  
and why shouldn't i you guys just wanna beat me up for being small as rumble kept running he had passed a yordle with creme like fur named ziggs huh hey kid rumble kept running not looking back.  
sorry bout that the yordles that were chasing him were stoped by ziggs hey why are you chasing him asked ziggs thats none of your business said the leader well leave him alone ziggs said as he ran after the blue little yordle  
rumble still running was breathing heavily man why must they bully me everyday i hate it rumble started to cry i hate it ziggs had caught up to him hey kid you ok. Rumble began to cry even more i-im sorry don't hit me ziggs walked up to him im not gonna hurt ya  
i wanted to know why they were chasing you rumble calmed down a little its cause im im a runt ziggs felt bad hey how bout i we become friends and ill help you itfight them off from now on rumble was still scared umm i dont know why would you want to help me your  
older then me ziggs smiled not really only by a year rumble giggled ok then im rumble ziggs smiled and im ziggs.

couple years later

Ziggs! where are you rumble looked around over here ziggs called to his lover what are you doing rumble asked hugging ziggs well im making a new bomb ziggs informed rumble smiling his usual grin don't worry we will head home soon.  
no its ok take your time rumble told ziggs you'r adorable when you work on your bombs ziggs blushed thanks lovely but im just about done here. *ziggs finishs up and walks to his equipment lets go rumble *walks with rumble home  
Rumble ziggs i love you rumble said i love you more ziggs declared they arrive home imma shower grabbs clothes from the closet ill don't miss me too much rumble ziggs said kissing rumble i won't rumble said  
rumble gets undressed down to his briefs and lays in the bed im glad i met ziggs rumble thinks about when ziggs comfort him when he was being bullied by the other yordles day after.

hey look its the littlest yordle rumble the older yordles laughed stop it or else ill get my friend  
wow whats he gonna do ziggs was walking up to rumble hey rumble you ok rumble looked at ziggs they were just picking on me again ziggs ill handle them flash back ends

Ziggs had gotten out of the shower hey rumble what ya thinking bout rumble looks at ziggs nothing just you thats all laughs at what rumble said your so adorable. thinking about me ziggs leans in to kiss rumble lets head to bed now love lays next to rumble cuddling him rumble smiles and falls asleep night little buddy  
kisses rumble and falls asleep.

* * *

**i edited a little bit sorry still getting used to it ^^"**


	2. cute and adorable

**here chapter 2 i tried to do better**

The next mornign Ziggs woke up to a crying sleeping rumble wake up "Rumble started to wake up and clung to ziggs  
"hey its ok im looks up to ziggs "z-ziggs rumble starts sobbing into ziggs fur slowly. "shh shhh let it all out rumble.  
Rumble looks up to ziggs with tears still in his " im sorry ziggs. ziggs pats his back gently and hugs him protectivley. "Its ok rumble  
now how bout we go get some breakfest " rumble looks up and nods "yeah lets do it.

Ziggs makes breakfest while rumble sets the table for him "there table set. Ziggs walks to rumble kissing him gently "thanks lovely rumble blushes  
"your welcome ziggs. ziggs scarfs down his breakfest "ziggs you don't have to rush your breakfest you make more a mess that way. ziggs chuckles and gets up  
" its alright rumble if i make a mess ill clean it up. " rumble smiles and continues to eat his breakfest "so what are we going to do today ziggs " rumbles puts his dish in the sink  
"how bout we go have some fun in town today. Rumble smiles "sure that sounds fun. ziggs grabs rumbles hand and drag him along outside " hey ziggs slow down. ziggs stops "sorry love Rumble blushes at the nickname  
"thanks so were should we start ziggs smiles "how bout we head to the park and watch the younger yordles play rumble smiles at that and runs ahead " alright race ya.  
ziggs follows keeping up with rumble "your fast rumble. "thanks ziggs rumble sees the young yordles playing reminding him of when ziggs and him played here all day

(flashback)  
A young ziggs chasing a young Rumble " you better run faster or im gonna get your blue furry butt!  
"rumble ran faster " goodluck with that ziggs! rumble is tripped by one of the other yordles "rumble! are you ok ziggs asked worried. " im fine ziggs don't worry rumble said as ziggs hugged him " okbut im going to hug you all day  
so you can"t get hurt.  
(end of flashback)

hey ziggs you remember when me and you played here all day. " yeah i do why ask that  
rumble smiled and shrugged " i don't know cause i love you and i found it cute how you hugged me all day that day and never left me alone that day.  
Ziggs blushed..."shutup


	3. THE DREAM and a upset bomb maniac

**heres chapter 3 i am so sorry if its bad **

* * *

chapter 3

Ziggs where are you cried a little rumble all alone scared in a forest. ZIGGS! 'rumble cried louder and even more scared. Rumble woke up in a instant sweating and looked around for ziggs remembering earlier they went to the park and saw ziggs sleeping in briefs all comfortly. Rumble then got out of bed to go on the balcony  
he looked up at the sky and remembered when he got ziggs mad at him and ziggs yellled and hit him and rumble laughed at it.  
(flash back)

RUMBLE DON'T START TROUBLE OK ITS NoT NICE! 'Rumble was on the verge of tears ready to cry but didn't want to cry infront ziggs 'im sorry Z-iggs 'Ziggs got closer to rumble and hit him hard 'thats not good enough ok i wont be able to forgive myself if you got hurt.  
rumble burst into tears when ziggs hit him 'wahhhhhhh that hurt ziggs you bully 'rumble pushed ziggs but ziggs grabbed him and hugged him 'look rumble im sorry for hitting you ok but i gotta so you won't be a bad yordle ziggs then smiled and kissed rumbles forhead.

(end flashback)

Then rumble turned back to the bed ready to lie down again.

the next morning rumble awoke to ziggs making breakfest so rumble got dressed and greeted his lover 'morning my lovely  
ziggs looked at rumble angry im going in for work you can cook your own food! rumble looked confused and worried ; whats wrong love rumble asked ziggs.  
Nothing just that you were crying last night on the balcony and didn't tell me Rumble looked at ziggs and was scared now.  
Look ziggs i am sorry ok i didn't wanna wake you ok i am very sorry please don't be angry love. Ziggs looked at rumble and sighed and kissed him ' alright but only cause your so cute when you feel sorry  
Rumble blushed furiosly 'um well don't you have work Ziggs chuckled yep see ya later il miss ya and your breakfest is on the table Ziggs kisses rumble before he leaves bye love.

(later that afternoon)

Rumble was taking a nap dreaming bout ziggs no don't ziggs im sorry honest...

TO BE CONTINUED...

**so how was it guys please review and r&R**


	4. warning

I AM GOING TO RESTART THIS STORY OVER I SEEN I MESSED UP


End file.
